Into Thin Air
by Lila Cheney
Summary: Professor X, Wolverine and Storm have vanished, and it's up to the X-Men to find them.
1. Default Chapter

Into Thin Air

Disclaimer: All characters, etc. Property of Marvel, Kids WB, and anyone else who happens to own them.

Summary: Professor X, Wolverine and Storm have vanished, and it's up to the X-Men to find them.

Note: This story takes place after the end of Season One. Yes, I know Alex, Scott's brother, is conspicously missing. I'll explain this in a later chapter. That is of course if I get some positive feedback.

----------

It was Friday and school had just let out for the weekend. Scott, Jean, Kurt and the others gathered in the parking lot.

Jean was the first to speak. "I for one can't wait to breathe in the fresh mountain air."

"Uhh. I think I'm gonna be sick." Rogue said in her typically depressing manner.

"Not me, Mein freud. I'm with Jean. Well, except for the whole birds and crickets thing."

"Me, I'm going to do some serious mountain biking."

"Spyke. It's wilderness training not a vacation. After what happened with Sgt. Hawk. The Professor decided that Wolverine would be a better teacher."

"Whatever, Mom!" Evan should have known better. Before Scott could stop her Jean lifted him 3 feet off the ground, and dropped him on his butt.

"Oww! What'd you do that for?" Evan asked as he stood and rubbed his backside.

Scott was quickly losing control of the situation. They were lucky no one had noticed Evan suddenly being lifted into the air. Usually Jean was the one who had to calm him down.

"Jean, before you do anything else, I'm sure Evan wants to apologize. Don't you, Evan!"

"Why? She's the one who..."

"Evan!"

"Sorry, Jean."

Evan was the youngest of the X-Men and hadn't learned yet, that Jean was one girl you didn't want to make mad. Rogue was another. Kitty on the other hand, didn't get mad. She got even. Scott looked worriedly at his watch. Logan was late. That was usually a bad sign.

Like, what's taking him so long?"

Scott, and the others groaned. Up until then Kitty had been quiet. Also a bad sign. It's not that she whined so much, as she was constantly stating the obvious. It irritated everyone, but no one said anything. They stood in silence for nearly thirty minutes, waiting for Logan.

After glancing at his watch for the fiftieth time Scott finally spoke. "All right people something's up. Jean. See if you can contact the Professor."

"I can't sense him."

"What about Storm or Wolverine?"

"No one. The mansion's empty."

"Alright, Kurt take Jean and 'port back to the mansion. The rest of us will take my car back. And be careful we don't know what's going on yet."

As Kurt and Jean disappeared into a puff of brimstone. Scott and the others were already running for his car. They came to a screeching halt in front of the mansion only minutes later.

Racing inside, Jean and Kurt were waiting for them.

"We've already checked the first floor. Nothing." Jean was looking more worried by the minute. Scott was also worried, but as field leader it was his job to remain calm and in control of the situation.

"Okay. Nightcrawler, Spyke, you two search the second and third floors. Rogue, Shadowcat, search the grounds. Jean and I will check the lower levels. Anybody who's not in uniform change first. I want comm checks every five minutes. If you find anyone or anything report it."

No one argued, no one questioned his orders. He was in command. It took over an hour before the search was completed. All they turned up was a Playboy under Spyke's bed, and a stash of junk food in Kitty's closet.

"Like, how could they just disappear?"

"That's it, I'm gonna belt you so hard you won't remember the word 'like'."

"Rogue, calm down! I know Kitty can be irritating at times."

"Hey! I like, resent that."

"Arguing and fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything. We need to find out what happened to Professor X and the others. Let's go over what we already know, maybe there's something we missed. Okay, all the cars are still in the garage, the X-Jet is still in the hangar, and Logan's motorcycle is parked out front. If they left on their own how'd they do it."

As if something just occured to him, Scott turned to Jean.

"When you were downstairs did you check the mansion security log?"

"It was normal."

"What about Cerebro?"

"The Professor said that my powers weren't developed enough yet to control it."

"Look they've been gone now for over..." Scott looked at the nearest clock, and an expression of horror spread across his face. Quickly he looked down at his watch, then turned on the nearest TV. It showed nothing but static.

Jean was the first to ask.

"What? What is it Scott?"

"The clock. It says 2:23. My watch says 3:56. It stopped when I came in the mansion. The TV's are useless. That can only mean one thing..."

It didn't take the other team members long to come to the same conclusion.

"Magneto!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters, etc. Property of Marvel, Kids WB, and anyone else who happens to own them.

Note: Marvel decided to muck up the timeline with Evolution, making certain characters younger, while keeping some the same age. So I've decided that if they can do it. So can I.

Note 2: Just in case you can't figure it out. Text in side }{ denotes telepathic communication.

----------

Magneto! The last time the X-Men had seen him, was just before Scott and Alex obliterated Asteroid M. Two escape pods were launched, seconds before it exploded, but no one was sure if he had survived. It seems that question has been answered.

"Jean, check the Professor's files. I want everything we have on Magneto. Kurt, Rogue, prep the Blackbird for launch. I want it ready to go in 20 minutes. Evan, Kitty, get down to the infirmary. We don't know what condition the Professor and the others will be in when we find them. I want extra medical supplies on hand, just in case."

Everyone rushed off to perform their assigned task leaving Scott behind, with perhaps the hardest job of all. Deciding what to do next. He was sure that they had been taken by surprise and somehow incapacitated. That was the only plausible explanation for the circumstances. Scott knew Wolverine would have put up a fight if he had the chance. Yet nothing was broken, and there wasn't a claw mark anywhere in the mansion.

How could Magneto have done it, nothing made sense. There were far too many questions, and not nearly enough answers. If they were going to rescue the others, one thing was certain. They were going to need help.

While the others finished their jobs, Scott headed for the communications room. He had a couple of important calls to make.

"Alex, are you there?"

"Sure bro, what's up?"

"I'd rather not say, but you're going to have to cut your visit home short. We need you here." Scott stopped talking briefly and typed a series of commands into the computer. "I'm sending a mini-jet to pick you up. It should be there within the hour. It's programmed to take you to our next destination."

"You're leaving the mansion?"

"Trust me. I'll explain everything when we meet."

"Okay bro."

Scott watched as the vid screen went black, praying that Alex would make it without any problems. Running his fingers across the keyboard, he dialed another line.

"Hello. How can I help you Scott?" Scott could see the concern on his face.

"We've got a situation green."

"I see. How soon can I expect you?"

"Within the half hour."

"We'll be ready. Good luck."

By the time Scott reached the hangar the others had already boarded the X-Jet. He quickly joined them.

"Scott. A mini-jet just took off. Did you?..." It had been a long time since Scott had heard fear in Jean's voice.

"I sent it to pick up Alex. He'll meet us at our next stop. Everybody strap in it may be a bumpy ride." He hadn't officially finished his flight training, but between him and the computer. He figured they could make it. Punching a series of commands into the computer, the powerful engines came roaring to life. Scott eased the throttles forward to full, and they were gone.

They flew in silence, a myriad of thoughts on their minds. "We're here." Scott said. "Hopefully I can land this thing." 

}Easy Mr. Summers, your coming down a little fast.{ Scott was accustomed to telepathic communication, but the sudden intrusion caught him off guard. }You may want to lower the landing gear.{

The jet touched down with a thud, and the boarding ramp opened. One by one, they filed out of the jet. In a way it was like looking at one of those funhouse mirrors, they saw themselves only different, distorted. Then one of the adults spoke.

"X-Men. I'd like you to meet Generation X."


End file.
